Horse Stories
by Lightspeed-4
Summary: When a tragic accident occurrs, and the only survivors are Yumi and Nikki, they must learn to cope with these changes with the help of four special horses. YxU, JxA, OxNikki My OC


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, called Horse Stories. If it sucks, please tell me so I can inprove my writing stlyle. Well, enough of me blabbering and let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, if I did Ulrich and Yumi would kiss or something, and Odd would have a crush.**

**Claimer: I own the horses and Nikki, NO TOUCHIE! I also own Bandit and Blue, the dogs.**

Horse Stories

Chapter 1. Nikki's P.O.V.

It was just an innocent trip to the pool, until all hell broke loose. Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich were all killed, and Yumi and I were devestated. That was three months ago. I'm 19, and tomorrow Yumi will be 20. All the others would be 19, but there not alive. Yumi hasn't laughed once, and neither have I, except for that one time Hiroki fell face-first into his mashed potatoes. That was funny.

Yumi has practically slipped into depression, and her parents worry about her. The only thing that can bring her out is riding her horse, which she named Ulrich, out in the pastures. I ride my horse, Odd, with her and I dyed the tips of his mane and tail purple, to remind me of him. Yumi dyed the tips of Ulrich's mane and tail green. We also have 2 other horses, Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie's mane and tail is blue, while Aelita's mane and tail is pink. Sometimes Yumi just stands beside Ulrich and talks to him, stroking his fur, as if he was the real Ulrich. Aelita always stands beside Jeremie and Jeremie nuzzles her with his snout. Odd devours everything I give him, he practically inhales it. He reminds me so much of Odd, like he's the real thing.

I walked around the side of the barn and saw Yumi listening to Kenny Chesney's 'Who You'd Be Today', crying, and brushing Ulrich. She stopped brushing him and tacked him up. She rode away and I quickly tacked Odd and followed her. She was jumping Ulrich over our home-made jumps which consisted of barrels and pieces of wood. "Yumi?" She looked up at me and broke down in sobs. "I'm almost 20 and they're all dead!" "I know they're dead and there's nothing we can do about it! A return to the past can't even help. It can't undo death!" I yelled and quickly regretted it. She started crying harder and I felt guilty. She was my only best friend left and she lost almost all of her best friends. I looked up.

Yumi had laid her head on Ulrich's neck and was slowly combing his mane with her fingers. Ulrich tried to reach her to comfort her but he couldn't reach. He snorted in frustration and Yumi got out of the saddle and slowly hugged his neck. Ulrich laid his head on her shoulder and breathed into her hair. She kissed him on the cheek and got back into the saddle. Shekicked Ulrich into a trot and said, "Coming? And if your wondering, I forgive you." I smiled and we raced back to the barn.

Yumi P.O.V.

After Nikki and I raced back to the barn I started to untack Ulrich, thanking God that I had a great and caring best friend. Nikki was always there for me and I was always there for her. She helped me acheive my dream of owning a horse and being a professional photographer. I helped her become a yoga teacher and an artist. She draws great and had some pictures published into books. I have had some of my photos published in science and wildlife books, too.

We also have two dogs, a Jack Russell Terrier named Bandit, and a Husky named Blue. When Blue stands on her hind legs she's nearly as tall as me and sometimes knocks me over. Bandit only reaches about mid-thigh. When we got back to the house Blue nearly knocked me over(again) and Bandit was wagging his tail like a lunatic. "Hi Bandit! Hi Blue!" Nikki and I said at the same time. We patted each dogs head and walked into our house, Bandit and Blue trailing behind. They knew we were going to get food. They know our routine like the back of thier, uh, paws. I gave Blue some Beneful and Nikki gave Bandit some Kibble. Then me and Nikki ate. "So how's Ulrich doing?" Nikki asked me. "Huh? Oh, he's doing good. What about Odd?" I replied. "He's good too but his hooves need some trimming and hoof polish," "Same with Ulrich," I stated and finished eating my chicken.

I said good night to Nikki and went to my room. It has green on the walls and blue on the ceiling. On my walls I have Japanese things like oragami and some of my great-grandmother's fans. On the wall across from my bed I have my dad's sword from his samurai armor. My room was covered with pictures, ranging from the nature and wildlife ones I took to the ones I had from when the others were alive. We had gone to the beach, America, Italy, Spain, Australia, Canada, Japan, China, and the Bahamas. I also have pictures from the prom, some of my parents and little brother, and some of the horses. I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream ever. Strange thing is, I actually remembered it. And I usually don't remember my dreams.

**Oh, is the suspense killin' ya? No? Okay... So...How was it? Horrible, great, stupid, wonderful? Just tell me in a review. Did anyone catch the _Wolf's Rain_ reference? I named Yumi's husky Blue. That's one of the characters in _Wolf's Rain_, if you hadn't already noticed.. Please read and review! My first fan-fic so be nice please, NO FLAMES! Bye!**


End file.
